


For Mandy

by luckie_dee



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [5]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/pseuds/luckie_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/">Mandy</a>. Baby-Sitters Club: Byron Pike/Jeff Schafer. PG. A Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Mandy

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** a couple brief sexual references.

“Okay, I have _maybe_ five minutes before someone barges in or starts pounding down the door. What’s so urgent?” Byron says quietly into the phone, eyeing his closed bedroom door. 

“Hello to you too,” Jeff replies, his voice dry. 

Byron sighs and sits on his bed. “Hi. I’m sorry — you know how it is here. No privacy. What’s up?” 

“I want to give you your Christmas present,” Jeff announces. 

“Um, okay.” 

Jeff chuckles. “Check under your mattress. By your pillow.” 

Byron frowns, but fishes around until he finds an envelope. “How did you…?” 

“I put it there when I was in Stoneybrook for Thanksgiving.” 

Cradling the phone against his shoulder, Byron tears it open, his heart speeding excitedly when he sees the plane ticket. “You’re flying me to California?” 

“Best way I could think of to use my frequent flyer miles.” 

There’s something else in the envelope. “What’s with the UCLA brochure?” 

“I thought we could do a campus visit,” Jeff explains. 

“But…” Byron hesitates, then blurts: “I don’t want to go to UCLA.” 

“I know. Neither do I. But if that’s where our parents think we are, then maybe we can get a hotel room and find some privacy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and thank you for reading! Find the series on Tumblr [here](http://luckiedee.tumblr.com/post/135858498672/2015-holiday-ficlets).


End file.
